CNKNA - Twin's Bloody Romance
by peekodemeeko12
Summary: The twins just love to mess around with the one they love, huh? As their twisted affections land on Jackie, how will she be able to handle it? Will she break in two or reign in the little trouble makers? Bloody Twins X Jackie
1. Chapter 1

"Is this all, ma'am?" The store manager asks from behind the counter. I smile and take the heavy bag, wobbling to the side before I equal it out with another heavier bag. Ah~ maybe I _should_ have taken Boris along with me. This stuff is heavier than I thought.

"Would you like help carrying those?" He offers, looking like he's about to come out from behind the counter.

"No, I'm fine thank you." I smile before heading out the door. Gowland better appreciate these new parts I'm getting. I thought it would be neat to add a new department on the side of his desk to store the extra paperwork he gets, such as his dues and other financial aid.

Ugh ... it's amazing how disorganized that man is. When I asked him for the last check up report on the Spinning World ride he opens a giant closet filled to the brim with unorganized paperwork. I'm not looking forward to organizing it and I'm also petrified of what I'll find in the man's closet-

_BANG BANG BANG_

"UWAHHH!" I shout as a gun goes off hardly a few feet away. My body immediately dives towards the nearest alley before spinning around, spying a faceless with a pissed off expression on his face. W-Who's he shooting at?!

"Try that again, maggot-!" Elliot's fierce growl roars as he leaps at the man with the raised gun. My heart performs a death defying stunt as the man pulls the trigger.

"ELLIOT-!" I scream before hastily zipping my mouth shut, spying the man's head flicker in my direction. My eyes widen as Elliot bounds in front of him, sticking the nozzle of his gun right to the man's temple. My eyes shut as I turn away, frightened to see Elliot's blood thirsty face. Love the man as I do but I don't want to see him when he's like that, thirsty for blood.

"Gotcha." Elliot snickers with a grin.

_BANG_

I jolt as I hear the man's end, refusing to look back as I stare wide eyed at the ground. N-No way ... geh ... Elliot can be terrifying at times.

"Feh. Trash," I hear Elliot spit before a hand touches my shoulder, "you alright Jackie?"

"Y-Yeah, just fine." I say, turning around and pointedly look at his face only. He leans forward and takes my hand, helping me to my feet.

"Awe~ no fair chicken rabbit!"

"Yeah! We wanted to help Jackie!" The twins openly pout before wrapping their arms around my waist on either side.

"You ok, Jackie?" Dee innocently asks before nuzzling his head into my shoulder.

"Yeah. Did chicken rabbit take advantage of you?" Dum says with an almost serious face.

"Oh to hell with you two! Hurry up and return to your posts." Elliot huffs before stomping off deeper into town. Huh. I wonder what job he has to do?

"Good! Stupid chicken rabbit." Dee and Dum say at the same time, sticking their tongues out at him. Heh. Such children. I happily rub the tops of their heads. Hm~ I never paid much attention to it but they are almost up to my nose in height. They're getting bigger.

"Yay~ big sister~," they hum before leaning back. "Hey, come visit the Mansion."

"Yeah! Boss will be happy to see ya!" Dee continues.

"Yeah. Especially since Alice left."

"She left?" I ask, looking to Dum.

"Yeah. She moved back with the Clock Maker. Yuck!" Dum huffs, sticking out his tongue in disgust.

"And now Blood's in a bad mood." Dee heavily sighs. Well, that makes sense I guess. Blood basically views her as a 'toy' and no one would be very happy to be called that. I don't think that Alice and Blood were in a relationship. Dee happily sighs and snuggles closer, glancing at the ground as his foot knocks into something. "What's this?"

"Parts for a ride. I dropped them." I say, kneeling down as I start to collect the pieces. Thank goodness these are at least decently sturdy.

"You heading back for the Amusement Park?" Dum asks with a strange note to his voice.

"Yeah." I say, collecting the items and putting them into their proper bags.

"Hey, let's play a game!" Dee suddenly says.

"Hm~ not now." I say, reaching for the other bag before Dum's hand quickly snags it and yanks it away.

"Hey-!" I start before Dee snatches up the other one and dances out of my reach. "Hey give those back! I need those!"

"Then you gotta catch us first!" They shout before running in opposite direction.

"No fair-!" I shout, hesitating before taking after Dum. He glances over his shoulder before widely grinning, darting down another street. "Come on, Dum I need those parts!"

"Ha ha~ gotta catch me~!" He shouts before taking out his axe and swinging at a small crowd of faceless. "Outta the way!"

"Gah!" They shout, startled as they barely get out of the blade's path.

"DUM! Don't swipe at random people, stupid!" I harshly scold before darting past the frightened crowd. A sudden jerk yanks my foot back as I smack into the ground, feeling my head jar as my chin hit the sidewalk hard.

"Watch your step, Miss Foreigner." They chuckle before I leap to my feet, wiping the blood from the newly attained scraps before dashing after Dum. Now I really am going to kill Dum once I catch up. Dum glanced over his shoulder before he widely grinned.

"Too slow!" He shouts before taking off towards the Mansion. UGH!

"Get back here!" I bark, feeling my jaw and head ache with each jarring step. Wow now I have a headache ... oh whatever I need to get those parts back first! My chest heaves as I dart after the annoying boy, spying the Mansion's gates just up ahead. I can't believe he ran all the way back here just to mess with me!

... actually I _can_ believe that.

"Ha ha! Can't catch me~ I'm too fast." He teased, hardly looking back as he dashed inside. A nearby servant looks up from his work, spying me before his mouth parts in shock.

"M-Miss Jackie?!" He shouts before I dash inside, ignoring him. Gosh dang it Dum just give me my parts back! I need those for the new ride Mary's constructing! Dum dashed through the hallways, passing a few maids and servants who held the same shocked expression as I sprint past them. Why are they all freaking out? All I did was get a few scratches from falling.

"You here, brother?" Dee's voice comes from inside a wide opened door as Dum jumps inside with the bag in hand. Well it's about time he's done enough running. As fit as I am I'm starting to get really tired. I whip around to the door, heavily breathing as I tightly grip the door frame for support. Dee and Dum look up with excited eyes, also breathing a little harder but not as much as me. Geh ... stupid toned kids ...

"Wasn't that fun, brother? Hey, Jackie-ah?" Dum starts with a grin before it drops to a frown. Their eyes grow steadily wider as I shakily approach, breathing hard as I pressed a hand to my jaw. Uh oh is it dripping? I glance down spying a decent sized spot of blood soaking into my shirt. Oh well isn't that just dandy my freaking boobs caught the dripping blood.

"Jackie are you alright?!" Dee harshly demands with fright deeply embedded in his voice.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine. I just tripped while I was running." I say. Although I'm pretty sure one of those faceless tripped me. I wonder why? It might have been because Dum was swinging his axe around.

"Jackie, you're covered in blood-!" Dum nearly shouts as they both leap the couch between us and hurriedly come to my side.

"Who did this to ya?!" Dee asks with a hint of anger in his voice. I bluntly stare at the twins, biting my tongue. You both did this to me ... I let out a heavy sigh, staring at the both of them before smiling slightly.

"I tripped, that's all." I think it's best not to mention the faceless. It could have been an accident ... at least I would think that until one made a snarky remark.

"No, this is not good!" Dee says before tugging on me arm.

"Yeah! Not good at all!" Dum huffs before they drag me over to the couch. I roll my eyes as they wrap their arms around me on either side.

"Ah! Your knees are bleeding! Dee cries. I heavily sigh and slouch back against the couch, closing my eyes. They're just scratches and they're overreacting like this? Ridiculous. But ... it's nice when someone overreacts a little. It makes me feel cared for. My eyebrows slightly raise as a pair of hands pinch the middle of my thigh, unzipping the pants to make them shorts. Hm. Whatever. I really don't care. The process repeats with the other leg, making me jolt as a small tongue laps up my knee.

"What the heck?!" I shout, shooting my head up to see Dee kneeling on the ground with his lips pressing against the scratches. "What are you doing?!"

"Disinfecting them." Dum says, gently tilting my head before gently pressing his lips against the still bleeding wound. I flinch as he gently sucks up the blood and gives the area a small lick before retreating with sorrowful eyes. "Sorry ... ,"

"Yeah. We only wanted to play with big sister." Dee says before working on the other knee. His arm wraps around my leg as his hand grips my calf, keeping me from kicking his head off as he kisses the wound.

"We hardly get to see you so we wanted to play."

"Sorry ... ," they mutter together, looking up at me with such sore puppy dog eyes it made my heart skip a beat. So cute ... yeah, they are murdering kids but they are _cute_!

"It's fine. I just need some band aids." I smile, gently ruffling Dum's hair.

"I got it!" Dum shouts before jumping up and dashing off towards the bathroom. I heavily sigh out a smile, watching Dum frantically look for some band aids as Dee sits beside me and wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"Big sis ... can you stay here tonight?" Dee asks. My eyes immediately look outside, spying Night. Ah~ that really snuck up on me.

" ... fine." I say, not even bothering to try and fight it. They would find a way to convince me so saying yes is better than fighting them on it.

"Yay! Hey, brother, big sis is going to sleep with us tonight!"

"Really!?" Dum shouts from within the bathroom, stumbling out with a large armful of bandages. "We don't have band aids but these will work right? Right?"

"Yeah, it's fine." I smile, taking one and wrapped both my knees with it. I'm not going to worry too much about the one on my shin. I can already feel scabs forming and what I'm sure is going to be a monstrous bruise tomorrow.

"I didn't say I would-," I start before I spy their pouting faces.

...

Gosh dang it no wonder these kids get away with murder.

"Fine." I growl, watching as they excitedly bounce around the room, chatting about all the fun things we could do to avoid sleep. I watch as they move around the room, getting their bed all set up and making sure everything is just right.

They're such cute boys~

‡

Who wants to take a wild guess as to what is going to happen next? **_10 REVIEWS_** and some ideas for the next chapter~


	2. Chapter 2

Two warm bodies cuddling against me shift, jostling me a bit in my sleep. Ugh ... stupid boys woke me up. I jolt as they suddenly begin moving, jostling the bed terribly as one heavily rolls over my stomach, making me huff in pain.

"Wow, the lands moved!" Dee shouts as a knee digs into my stomach. I shove the boy off and roll to my side, clutching my aching belly. Ow ...

"So cool, brother!" Dum laughs. I glare over my shoulder, spying the twins looking out the window. "We should go exploring!"

"Yeah! Hey, big sis do you want to come with us?" Dee asks, looking back at me with a broad excited grin.

"Maybe later. I'm still tired." I sleepily mumble, rolling back over in the bed.

"Awe~ come on~!" Dum whines as I feel hands gently press against my side. I grunt in annoyance under my breath, looking over my shoulder at their begging eyes.

"Please, big sis?" They plead with devilishly innocent eyes. Oh they're good~

"Yeah, yeah fine." I say, sitting back up in the bed before noticing my clothes. Ah~ that's right I don't think I ever changed. Well, at least I didn't get any blood on the sheets.

"You think a maid might have clothes for me to wear?" I ask, numbly rubbing my head as I take another look at my clothes. I have a feeling if I go walking around like this Elliot might just poop a brick.

‡

That was possibly one of the worst things I could have ever asked for. I struggle to cope with the faint breeze flying up my legs with each step while following the twins down the path. Huh ... this is definitely different. I wonder where this leads to? But I thought we left through the main gates.

"Where are we going?" I curiously ask, staring at a fish up in the tree. I blink before taking a step back, watching it's gills and fins flutter as it stays within the safety of the branches. Fish ... there's a fish living in that tree.

"Come on big sis!" Dee says, grabbing my arm and ripping my attention from the fish as I stare into his excited eyes.

"Yeah, we wanna go see what territories are still here~," Dum encourages before gently pushing me from behind.

"Still there?" I ask, puzzled. Of course they would still be there. Why wouldn't they be?

"Yeah! The move happened while we were sleeping. So fun~!" Dee excitedly sings before something in the forest catches his attention, "hey, brother what's that?"

"I don't know. Let's find out!" Dum said, quickly jogging behind Dee into the bushes.

"Wait, move?" I ask, about to follow them in before stopping by the edge of the path. What are they talking about? Who moved?

"Yeah! The other territories moved - hey, look, brother a mushroom!"

"Do you think it's poisonous?"

"I don't know. Let's test it on a faceless and find out!" They eagerly grin as they plot out their gruesome scheme of slipping it into some tea.

"Territories can move?" I ask, shaking my head in shock. How is it possible for a territory to move? That's just a giant land mass! My heart begins to pound as I take a nervous step back, Gowland's and Boris's face running through my mind. No way ... is it possible that the Amusement Park moved? No, it's not possible.

But anything can happen in Wonderland

I turn around and start running down the path, barely looking back at the boys occupied with their mushrooms. G-Gowland ... you and the Amusement Park didn't move, did it? If it did ... if it did, then what am I going to do? My livelihood is there. My clothes, my new home I fought tooth and nail to get, my job ...

Was it taken away from me again?

"I'll be back!" I shout, continuing ahead.

"Huh?"

"Hey, no fair! You said you'll explore with us!" Dum shouts but I ignore them. They'll be fine. Right now I need to make sure that the Amusement Park is still there. My heart hammers in my chest as I stumble into the town, completely alienated by the older design of the buildings. This isn't the town from before. The streets are completely different. Fear begins to constrict my chest as I dash through the town, dodging pedestrians as they get in my way. Many of them, the moment they catch sight of the outfit immediately duck out of the way while others look on with lingering interest. Oh forget them. I-I need to know what happened to my precious Amusement Park!

I stumble to a heaving stop, coming up to nothing but a sea of trees where the gates should be without a path leading into it. N-Now way ... it's really not there? My head slowly shakes back and forth, not wanting to believe it. No way! How is it possible that it just up and vanished?!

"No, no way. Gowland must have just been working on a weird experiment or something." I stutter, shaking my head in disbelief before dashing into the woods.

_BBBOOOOMMMMMMMM_

A bright light flashes as searing heat splashes onto my back along with a sharp, high pitched ringing. My mouth opens yet makes no sounds as something hard smacks into my shoulder and throws me against a tree, shoving the hard bark into my hips. I let out a startled gasp as hot pain fluidly slides over my back, numbly aware of a heavy weight pinning my leg down. The world shifts in and out of focus as my head thumps against sweeping blades of grass, staring at the bright hot fireball consuming a nearby building. Faceless scream and duck out of the way, clearly terrified. Why ... is that building on fire?

I-I've got to get to the Amusement Park. I'll be safe there. I painfully lean on my arms, struggling to inch forward despite a persistent weight holding my leg down. My chest squeezes with pain as I look back, spying my leg vanishing under the lump of bricks and mortor. Leg ... where did my leg go? I shift forward, watching my thigh feeding beneath the hunk of building barely shift under its heavy weight. Ow this hurts ... my forehead thumps into my hands as I shakily exhale, trying to keep my terror from slipping out of my throat.

_BANG BANG BANG_

I jolt as bullets are fired, sinking lower against the ground as my eyes wildly scan the buildings. Gun shots?! A few of Hatter's servants hide along buildings before popping back out and returning a few rounds of fire. My heart jerks in place as I try to speak up, feeling my lips and mouth move but hear nothing. I put more force behind my words, barely hearing it above a whisper level. Why can't I speak any louder than a whisper? Or is it my ears?

One of the servants glance back, lips parting in shock before unleashing a few rounds with renewed fervor, backing up behind another building before shouting something towards other faceless. Ah, good she heard me. My fingers dig into the dirt as I continually struggle to move, feeling the building piece not even budge. It hurts to move and I can feel stinging pains over my left shoulder blade. What in the world happened?

Her mouth opens and closes, gently touching my shoulder before spying the debris on my leg. My eyes narrowed, barely hearing her voice through all the ringing in my ears.

"What?" I ask, tilting my head towards her as I try to process her words. What did she say?

"I asked, are you alright?" She says in a louder tone, barely overcoming the ringing. Did that explosion do something to my hearing? I look back as she grips the giant building piece, struggling to lift it on her own. I grit my teeth and try to army crawl out from beneath it, hardly moving an inch before her arms give out, setting the rock back over my leg.

"AH-!" I let out a sharp shout, hearing it more clear as the ringing starts to die down a bit. My heart pounds as the situation starts to unfold and piece together. The Amusement Park is gone and there was an explosion. And now there's a gun fight between Hatters and someone else.

"E-E-Elliot. Where is he? And the twins?" I ask, feeling my voice quiver with fright.

"He will be here soon, Miss Jackie. I know he heard me," she reassures, grinding her teeth before spinning around and unleashing some bullets as armed faceless round the corner.

"Gwah!" One shouts, dropping to the ground as three more rush into their hiding spot for protection. O-Oh crap.

"H-Hey, you need to hide!" I urge, struggling harder against the bricks. She's a sitting duck out here and is sure to be shot!

"Keep your head down, Miss Jackie." She says, holding her gun up and aimed at the spot before letting out a warning shot. My head snaps up, spying another servant with a gun sneaking alongside the building in full view of us but concealed from the others. She reached over to me and gently pressed my head against the grass, keeping her gun locked on the spot. Her cheek twitched into a smile as the servant reached his arm around and let out a variety of bullets before dragging the bodies to the other side of the building and stationing himself at that point. The woman holsters her gun before kneeling next to my head, looking over my back.

"My~ it's a shame you were caught in the explo~sion~~ Blood won't be happy now that you can't have tea with him for a while." She says as a side note. A twinge of annoyance pricks my chest before I let it slide off my back.

"Yeah." I agree instead of getting mad at her. She's just acting like everyone else. Life is nothing to them and I need to get used to their opinions.

"EH?!" Dum's voice cries in fear.

"Big sister?!" Dee shouts as I pop my head up, spying Dee and Dum running towards me. They're a part of this mess too? Ugh I should have known ...

"Yo~," I coolly smile before cringing, watching the faceless woman nod to the two boys.

"We can handle it from here." She says, gesturing over towards me before running off to join the other man keeping watch. Once she reached him they scurry into a nearby building.

"Big sister, are you alright?" Dee frets as Dum grasps the large rock.

"Brother, this is heavy!" Dum complains, struggling to move it even with Dee's added help. My eyes slide close before I stare at the buildings, trying to help by keeping watch at least.

_BANG-SHING_

I bulk and immediately cover my head, hearing the firing of a gun before peeking up at a long haired man in a white stripped black suit. My eyes glue onto the long battle axe in his hands and his protective stance beside me. Who - My head snaps to the side, watching the giant hunk of brick clatter onto the ground.

"Phew~ so much easier!" A shorter haired man with clips in his hair laughs, clapping his hands as he grins. W-Wait ... the shorter haired man kneels down, gently sweeping a finger by my jaw and softly smiles. "You alright, big sis?"

"D-D-Dee? Dum? H-How?!" I cry loudly, spying a man whip out the window with a gun in hand. I open my mouth to warn them but Dee's axe shifts into a gun, shooting the man dead on the spot and fall back into the building. A light shiver crawls through my body at the perfect aim. Scary ...

"Big sis, can you move?" Dee asks, glancing over his shoulder at me. I flinch and immediately try to get up, feeling the dull aching and pain shooting up my leg.

"A-AH!" I let out a sharp shout and smack my head against my arms, grinding my teeth as I struggle to handle the pain.

"B-Big sis you alright?!" Dum shouts, immediately touching my right shoulder as he bends over to look at my face. My breathing speeds up with the pain as I try to dull it myself and wait it out.

"Oh man, those faceless didn't break her, did they?" Dee says, extremely worried before glaring at the building and firing at an upper floor window. "Tsk." Did I ... did I break my leg? Oh gosh I really hope I didn't! But with all the adrenaline shooting through my system I really have no idea what's broken. For all I know my collarbone can also be snapped in half. Crap then that means I shouldn't be moved but I'm in the middle of a gun fight!

"W-What should we do? Boss went off to a meeting with chicken rabbit." Dum says, clearly distraught as he thinks hard about what to do. They ... they may have grown up but they're still just kids.

"M-Mansion." I harshly breathe out, shakily watching my own chest heave with uneven puffs of air. W-Wow this hurts-!

"Big sis?" Dum says, gently touching the back of my neck.

"T-Take me to the Mansion. You have doctors ... right?" I ask, glancing up to him with a touch of fear in my eyes. Can I trust the Bloody Twins to do that much? I'm a huge liability out here and they should probably be fighting with the other faceless against whoever those other people are.

"Right! Hold on, big sis." Dum's long arms gently wrap beneath my knee, causing a sharp agony to tear through my leg.

"AH! Wait, wait stop. I-I-I think I broke my leg." I tremble at the thought and stare over my left leg, already seeing a large swelling bump on the leg.

"Whoa, really?!" Dee cries, startled as he tenses up

"Those jerks broke big sis!" Dum growls as he glares at the building behind the one shattered and on fire. I grit my teeth and struggle to move my foot, unable to feel my numbing toes. O-Ow ... yeah, something is definitely not right there.

"Oh~ that looks bad~~ we've got this under control~," a Hatter maid says as come forward with two thin wooden planks. A male servant is with her, smiling as he holds up some ropes.

"Take care of her." Dee and Dum order at the same time, looking regretful before they hop off towards the buildings. I watch them leave, uneasily eyeing the two faceless. They ... look different. Those aren't the same two faceless from before.

"Awe~ you alright, Lady Jackie?" She asks, kneeling beside my leg. I flinch and instinctively try to pull away, craning my head back as I grit my teeth.

"I-It hurts-!" I gasp as she fixes the two wooden planks on either side of my leg, moving it slightly for the other one to tie it fast with a piece of rope.

"I know~ but please bare with us." The man smiled, fastening the rope to make sure it won't shake off my leg.

"And her collarbone?" The woman asks, poking it. I flinch but otherwise don't feel much pain. She smiles and breathes out a sigh of relief, keeping an eye out for other faceless.

"She'll be fine." The man reassuring smiles, seeming much more sincere than the other woman.

"That's good." The female worker smiles as the other slides his arms beneath me. I flinch and wrap my arms around his shoulders, letting him carry me back. Gosh dang it even in the splint it hurts-!

"Don't worry, Miss Jackie. We will return you to the Hatter Mansion." The man smiles walking smoothly so as to not jostle me around as he heads back down the unfamiliar path to the Hatter Mansion.

‡

"I'm sorry to say, Miss Jackie, but you have a stable fracture in your tibia. It is much less terrible than I had suspected after hearing how you got it." The elderly faceless smiles, setting his clipboard down. I lean back against the bed and let out a small laugh, feeling my head growing fuzzy due to the pain medicine he gave me.

"Ha ... ok." I smile, hardly understanding what this means. I've got a broken bone. Cool.

"Yeah? So is big sis gonna be ok?" Dum asks as Dee stands by my side, looking over the large black foam casting over my leg. I'm glad I don't have to use a real cast and all I need is this removable air cast. I can even readjust the knee angle by the round clicking dial thing on the side of my knee. Wow ... did I just call it that? I need to sleep before this medicine really starts affecting my brain.

"It is difficult to tell how many time changes it will take since foreigners are very fragile. Normally when a faceless breaks a bone they choose to replace themselves. Which Miss Jackie obviously cannot do." The doctor says, glancing back over to me.

"Hm~ it's funny how you have long hair." I grin, poking Dee's stomach. It's so strange how they can speed up or slow down their clocks. So weird~

"Eh? Does big sis not like it?" Dee says as he crouches down beside me. I reach over my head and gently tug on his hair for no reason.

"No, I like it." I smile watching him breathe a sigh of relief.

"That's good. I'm glad big sister likes it." He says before standing up. His lips brush past my forehead before he walks towards the door, talking with the doctor. I blink, touching a hand to my forehead. Did he just kiss me? No, that can't be it. He was just standing up.

Right?

‡

Well who saw this coming? **_10 REVIEWS_** to the next chapter~


End file.
